Malevolence
by Lykaios Nyx
Summary: And hopefully you all will beg for your lives. But I could be him for you Potter. I know how much you loved him, how much he loved you.”Bella has Potter right where she wants him...BLLV BLHP HP? ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or associated characters...I don't own LoTR either.  
A/N: This was partiallyinspired by "Gollum's Song" from the Lord of The Rings Soundtrack  
WARNINGS: mentions of Slash, usage of the word "Hell", Mentions of Bella/Voldemort; Harry/Sirius; Bella/Harry. Slash is not in depth.

* * *

"There used to be a light aura around him. One could practically see it. But now…only darkness falls around him. And I love the darkness. Only a black blanket of evil. It wraps him up, threatening every now and then to squeeze too hard and crush him. And he taunts it. He taunts the very evil he's become. But he loves to play dangerously and it will remain that way. 

And so in the end, The Dark Lord will be the same. He'll be cold hearted and detached. And he won't show surprise when he has you, kicking you while you're down. The wonderfully powerful and feared man will say goodbye in an icy tone. And he'll laugh at the tears cascading down your face, causing tracks to cut through the dirt and grime that's covering you.

And hopefully you all will beg for your lives. Hopefully you'll plead with The Dark Lord. But he'll reject your prayers. He'll reject the tears, saying they came too late. He'll throw everything up in your face. Your defeat, your friends' betrayals, the deaths. And he will laugh joyously in your face when you cry because you've come to the end. Because you've come to the end alone with no loyal friends to stand beside you."

Bellatrix finished the speech by spitting on the ground in front of Harry. She could literally see the gears grinding in his head. She had planted the seed of doubt. Which spawned the seed of hate in Potter's mind. Just like her Master had told her. She laughed manically as she saw the green eyes darken with hate. She smiled at Potter in a macabre way as the Aurors grabbed her arms and restrained her. Thick, black hair which was so like Sirius' fanned out, curling on to her face. Her aristocratic features were decorated with cuts and blood which made her look even more morbidly beautiful.

For a moment Bellatrix could see Potter staring at her as if she were Sirius. Potter looked at her longingly as a puppy would it's owner. And she could understand why, she and Sirius looked similar. From their hair to their eyes, they were alike.

"Do you miss him Potter? Do you miss Sirius' voice? His warm, welcoming smile? I hope you do. I hope you cry yourself to sleep because of it. But I could be him for you Potter. I know _how _much you loved him, _how_ much he loved you."

Potter looked at her as though he was actually pondering his decision. Like he might actually take her up on her offer. Bellatrix felt giddy inside, knowing that she could findone lastway to make Sirius squirm.

Potter shook his head as if realizing that even though she looked like Sirius in his Azkaban poster picture it wasn't him. He narrowed his eyes at her, as if he could kill her with his glare. Bellatrix smiled to her self. He was trying awfully hard.

"I want you to know that I enjoyed sending him to the veil. I enjoyed killing him. I was savoring every detail starting from the moment he showed up. I could give you a play-by-play of it if you want. I could give you a description of how his stiff body looked as if he was gracefully falling to his doom. "

"I'll see you in Hell Lestrange!" Potter screamed, his face turning red with anger.

She could see the pain and anger in Potter's eyes and continued.

"The Dark Lord and I will stand over your dead, cold body and smile victoriously. Just think of the celebrations we'll have." She said smiling in a sadistic manner. Her onyx eyes glinting with malevolence.

She screamed back to her cousins' young widower as the Auror's carried her into a cell she knew she wouldn't be in for long. "Oh I'll be seeing you soon Potter and it will seem like Hell. Trust me…"

* * *

End?  
A/N: this is meant to be a one shot. Unless of course I get some inspiration, some ideas. But for now I haven't, so for now it's a one-shot. This IS the EDITED version of this. I had wrote it a while ago, but it didn't turn out as well as I liked, so I rewrote some parts.  
A/N (again): When Harry says "I'll see you in Hell Lestrange!" He doesn't mean that he's going to go to hell as well as Bella, he meant that he'll make sure Bella is in Hell. 


End file.
